The present invention relates to shock absorbers mountable between a first member and a second member for absorbing the shock applied to the first member before it is transmitted to the second member. The invention is particularly useful in unidirectional shock absorbers, i.e., shock absorbers wherein the force applied to one member is transmitted to the other member in a cushioned (shock-absorbing) manner if applied in one direction, e.g., compression, but in a non-cushioned manner if applied in the opposite direction, e.g., tension. Accordingly, the invention is described below particularly with respect to such an application.
Many types of shock absorbers have been devised and are now in use. Most shock absorbers are bidirectional, i.e., they absorb the force whether applied in either direction. However, there are many applications for unidirectional shock absorbers, wherein the force applied to one member is absorbed by the shock absorber before being transmitted to the second member only if that force is applied in one direction, e.g., tending to compress the shock absorber. An example of an application of a unidirectional shock absorber is wherein a heavy object, such as a lighting fixture or a machine fixture, is to be supported in suspension from an overhead support, such as a ceiling, in a non-cushioned manner, the shock absorber being effective to cushion any shock applied to the fixture in the upper (or lateral) direction tending to compress the shock absorber.
An object of the present invention is to provide a shock absorber of an improved, simplified construction having a few simple parts which can be manufactured at low cost, and which can be assembled and disassembled in a quick and convenient manner. Another object of the invention is to provide a shock absorber for absorbing the shock only when applied in one direction. A further object of the invention is to provide a shock absorber of a construction such that, should the elastic shock-absorbing body be destroyed by the force of the shock, there will still be a positive connection between the mounting and the member mounted to it, and moreover, it will still be possible to remove the latter member in a simple and convenient manner.